Te conosco?
by my-metal-blood
Summary: Emmett POV Mi verga, ya rígida totalmente, asomaba por la ranura del calzoncillo. No hice nada por disimularlo y ella se dio cuenta. Me miró a los ojos mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Soltó una risita juguetona y metió la mano para sacarla.


**Emmett's POV.**

La tormenta era algo impresionante. La calle era amplia pero apenas se veía la otra acera, sólo se distinguía la luz de las farolas. Yo había recorrido unas cinco manzanas desde la salida del metro y estaba totalmente empapado. No llevaba paraguas, sólo un anorak con capucha. Y lo peor es que todavía me quedaban otras tres o cuatro manzanas para llegar al bar en el que había quedado con Edward y Jasper, él iba a presentarme a su nueva novia Isabella, creo.

Me refugié bajo el toldo de una tienda y esperé a que si no acababa la tormenta, por lo menos lloviera menos. Los relámpagos eran espectaculares, sólo faltaba algún súper villano riéndose de manera malvada en una azotea.

Espere cinco minutos o más y no parecía que fueran a cerrar el grifo en breve, así que aproveché un momento en el que parecía que la lluvia no era tan exageradamente intensa, me salió la vena valiente y me lancé a la aventura.

Apenas había avanzado unos metros, me di cuenta que no había tenido una feliz idea y la lluvia empezó a caer con más violencia, o por lo menos esa sensación tenía yo. El viento remataba con fuerza levantándome la capucha. Dadas así las cosas, opté por refugiarme en un portal.

La puerta estaba cerrada y no podía entrar pero al menos la lluvia no me caía encima de manera directa. Chorreando, decidí ser un poco más paciente que antes. Llevaba cerca de diez minutos cuando de entre el temporal apareció una chica armada de un paraguas que se acercó al portal, sacó unas llaves y abrió la puerta.

- ¿Quieres pasar?- me dijo. Le contesté que sólo estaba esperando a que lloviera un poco menos.

- Bueno, espera dentro, que aquí te mojas- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

Dentro del portal, vio las pintas que llevaba y soltó una carcajada. Tenía el pelo como recién salido de la ducha, el anorak chorreaba sobre unos vaqueros empapados se me pegaban a la piel y las zapatillas marrones claras parecían negras.

-Anda- me dijo riéndose-, sube y te secas mientras deja de llover-

Vivía en el primer piso y subimos andando, ella por delante, y me fijé que no tenía un mal culo. Su piso era pequeño y se veía rápidamente que vivía sola. Un salón-cocina separado por una mesa, un par de sofás colocados en ele, uno decorado con una vaca de peluche y el otro con un cerdito, con una mesita de café y el mueble con la tele y el DVD. La única puerta que se veía daba al dormitorio que tenía el cuarto de baño incorporado.

Dejó el paraguas, uno de esos que se recogen hasta caber en un bolsa, en la pica de la cocina y el bolso sobre la mesa de la cocina y sacó un pequeño tendedor de ropa plegable de un lado de la nevera. Se quitó la chaquetilla de cuero que llevaba y la tendió. Aunque su situación no era tan cómica como la mía, ella tampoco había huido seca de la tormenta. Debajo llevaba una camiseta blanca que dejaba ver un interesantísimo escote y su piel dejaba intuir un pálido hermoso y atractivo. Le di mi anorak y también lo colgó. Me miró y volvió a reírse.

- ¿Pero cómo te has podido mojar tanto?-

- Pues venía desde el metro, había quedado en…- 

- Anda, toma – me interrumpió mientras sacaba una toalla perfectamente doblada de un armario -. Sécate un poco esos pelos-

- Cuando he salido de casa no llovía tanto- rechisté mientras me frotaba con la toalla.

-tienes hasta la camiseta mojada ¡y eso que llevabas anorak! 

Un trueno hizo retumbar las ventanas. 

- Será mejor que te quites los calcetines, o te vas a agarrar un resfriado que no veas. 

Pese a las gran tentación, me abstuve de hacer un chiste con lo de "agarrar un resfriado". Apenas conocía a la chica y no era cuestión de escandalizarla cuando la pobre me estaba ayudando, por lo que me limité a sentarme en el sofá y quitarme los zapatos y los calcetines.

-¿Sueles subir a muchos desconocidos que te encuentras en el portal? 

-Sólo a los que están… –me miró de arriba abajo –un poco húmedos- dijo riendo. 

-Eso ha sonado mal – no pude resistir hacer el chiste -. O bien, bueno no sé. 

Soltó una buena carcajada. Se sentó a mi lado y al apoyarse notó que estaba mojando el sofá. 

-me lo estás empapando todo. Anda, quítate eso –dijo mientras me tocaba la manga de la camiseta. Miro los pantalones. –Joder, parece que te hayas caído a una piscina – se rió mientras tocaba el pantalón por debajo de la rodilla -. Quítatelo todo, que lo cuelgo un rato. 

-¿Todo? 

- Bueno –se rió aún más -. Supongo que el calzoncillo lo tendrás seco ¿no? 

Por increíble que parezca, cuando me quité el pantalón se hizo evidente que ni eso se había librado de la lluvia. En todo caso, ni ella ni yo comentamos nada y se limitó a desternillarse y colgar la ropa. Luego volvió a sentarse a mi lado. A mi la situación me había empezado a dar mucho morbo y la erección era ya inevitable. Y tampoco iba a hacer nada por evitarla, la verdad. Además ella estaba muy bien. No era alta, pero tenía curvas y unos buenos pechos. Una chica muy buena, ella. Pálida, ojos chocolate, con el cabello castaño y largo y un piercing en un lado de la nariz y unos labios carnosos.

- ¿Sueles tener muchos desconocidos en calzoncillos sentados en tus sofás? 

- Sólo refugiados –dijo mientras reía y me miraba de arriba abajo. 

Mi verga, ya rígida totalmente, asomaba por la ranura del calzoncillo. No hice nada por disimularlo y ella se dio cuenta. Me miró a los ojos mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Soltó una risita juguetona y metió la mano para sacarla acompañada de mi durísimo miembro. La cogía firme pero suavemente y me masturbaba con delicadeza. 

-Tal vez debería hacerlo más a menudo – dijo antes de besarnos mientras su mano seguía trabajando mi verga. 

-Tú también estás mojada- dije cuando acabó el baile de lenguas -. La ropa, quiero decir. Ella se rió. 

- Y tus calzoncillos… 

De un tirón seco, lo único seco de aquella noche, me los quitó. Lanzándolos casi al otro lado de la habitación. Yo empecé a tocar sus piernas. Sus pantalones también estaban mojados y no sólo por el calentón. 

-Te vas a constipar –Le dije riendo. 

-No creo –Dijo mientras le soltaba el botón del pantalón -. Como mucho agarraré un resfriado- y apretó fuerte mi polla con una carcajada.

Le quité el pantalón, me agaché, le besé el tanguita negro y también se lo quité. Ella se recostó en el sofá separando las piernas y dejando su coño depilado a pocos centímetros de mi cara. 

- Toca devolver el favor a la buena samaritana ¿no? – dijo. 

- Hace tiempo que no leo la Biblia pero… creo que el buen samaritano daba sin esperar nada a cambio. 

- ¿Ah? No te gusta – contestó juguetona. 

Roce sus labios con mi lengua. 

-Me encanta. 

Por respuesta, rodeo mi cabeza con sus piernas y las cruzó a mi espalda. Apretando mi cara contra su coño. Jugué con mi lengua y su clítoris poco a poco al principio e iba aumentando la velocidad paulatinamente, alternando con alguna que otra succión y lametón la mano izquierda la tenía sobre su vientre y jugaba con su pecho, todavía bajo la camiseta, aunque me costaba llegar. No sin dificultad por la posición en la que me tenía, conseguí meter los dedos en su coño y empecé a masturbarla. La oía gemir, su respiración era cada vez más fuerte y me apretaba tanto con las piernas que casi me hacía daño. Me agarro del pelo. Sus gemidos eran casi gritos. De golpe noté un tirón en la melena y un liquido me salpicó la boca. Sus piernas se relajaron pero no me soltaron, por lo que yo seguí a lo mío, chupándole el clítoris, sus piernas me volvieron a apretar y, de un salto se puso en pié. Fue a un mueblecito cercano y sacó un preservativo de un cajón. Me senté en el sofá y noté los restos de su sudor. Me lanzó el condón y nada más ponérmelo ella ya estaba pasando una pierna sobre mí, sentándose a horcajadas, mirándome, y metiéndose mi polla en su coño. Noté el roce de su camiseta en mi piel. Se la quitó juguetonamente, como el sostén, mientras me cabalgaba con movimientos suaves de cintura. Dejó a la vista sus preciosas tetas, redondas y firmes. Las toqué y estaban duras. La traje hacia mi y empecé a besarle y morderle el cuello, bajando poco a poco hasta sus pezones. Ella se apartó un poco, apoyando sus manos en mis rodillas, para dejarme chuparle bien los pechos. Su piel estaba húmeda y sabía salada. Se echó hacia adelante y apretó sus tetas contra mi pecho. Su mejilla sudada contra la mía, pasó sus brazos por detrás y me acarició el pelo de la nuca. Yo hice lo mismo. Notaba su aliento en mi oreja y empezó a cabalgar más y más fuerte. 

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? 

-¿Ahora? 

-¿Cómo te llamas? 

-Isabella – dijo mientras nos corríamos casi a la vez


End file.
